Talk:Parker Selfridge
Name The door to his room says "Parker", not "Carter", so unless something's changed since then, we should porbably move him back to "Parker". Reluctant Villain? I've gotten the feeling that this guy is not at all at peace with the hard line he's forced to take here. He seems ignorant at first, but he starts to slowly figure out what's going on -- though by the time he has, things are already in motion. He seems like he wants to be the good guy, but is ultimately too cowardly, or too blown away by events, to really be able to react effectively. Not sure, that's just my take: he seems like a businessman who never wanted to be dropped into the middle of a war. --NivikLiriak 02:52, January 1, 2010 (UTC) yeah, as they were going to destroy home tree he still let jake and grace go back to their avatar forms to try and save the people. and after the ships where coming back to base and the scenes of home tree were on the tv's he actually looked sad about it. -Avatar- 04:00, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well, the way I saw it was that he authorized the attack on Hometree because he simply didn't have any other option at the time.Pikdude 02:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Possible return I think because he was not killed at the end and due to his actions (reluctent or not) he will return as a possible vilain again and i hope for destroying Hometree or further actions is killed.I know EVERYTHING 13:50, February 27, 2010 (UTC) No Biography Is there any reason why Parker doesn't have a biography like all the other characters? 20:46, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :If there's any particular reason it's that Parker is not a major character after all, so not really that much info to write about (for example we have no clue to what he did prior to his job at Pandora). But probably it hasn't been done because no one was inspired enough to do it =P. --LuckyMan 19:01, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :C'mon, he's a major supporting player in the movie! Other characters like Grace, Norm, Tsu'tey, Trudy, Mo'at and Eytukan have as much screen time as Parker, and their own biographies. Even those with less screen time such as Dr Max Patel and and Lyle Wainfleet have a biography. I think Parker really should have one. 20:46, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :So do I, but I don't think that anyone could be bothered to write one up right now. OZZY 05:49, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I'd do it if I didn't have this disease called Chronic Lazititis.Pikdude 02:34, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::It appears that Faern already wrote one. 02:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh. Then I guess I don't have to do it then.Pikdude 02:38, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I didn't write anything. Check the history again and don't only use the "prev" button. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 02:57, October 2, 2010 (UTC)